


Day 15: Tony Christmas And Bucky Scrooge

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Doesn't Know Where To Begin With The OTT, Bucky Puts Up With So Much Shit, But He Loves It Really, But Not As Much As Jarvis, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Gen, I'm To Lazy For That Shit, It Makes Him A Grinch, It's Late So I Didn't Read Through This, It's Way OTT, Like His Massive Christmas Obsession, M/M, Stony - Freeform, The Others Love Him Anyway, They Put Up With His Shit, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony loves Christmas, unbetad, winterhawk - Freeform, wtf even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: December arrives and Bucky is in no way prepared for Tony's unhealthy love of the festive season.





	

When Bucky woke up on the first of december he was not expecting the first thing he saw when he opened the curtain to be the large avengers symbol, that lived on the side of the tower, flashing red green and white. He couldn't help but just stand and stare at it, it was somewhat hypnotic in it's own gaudy, excessive way. 

 

He came down to the communal floor to find the rest of the tower wasn't much better. The bot's appeared to be hanging up decorations in bright clashing colours and a huge tree had been moved into the living room. He couldn't help but just stare in total disbelief. _What in the hell is happening here?_

 

He silently made his way to the kitchen where those who were actually awake had gathered around mugs of coffee and the smell of pancakes. He was relieved to see it was Sam at the over in his apron. No one seemed the least bit surprised by what was going on in the other room. 

 

"Morning." Steve greeted, wide eyed and bright despite the early hour, well early for a normal person anyway. "Someone wanna explain why the place looks like Santa puked over it?" Clint snorted slightly into his mug as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

She still hadn't really forgiven Bucky for that time forever ago when the Winter Soldier shot her. It wasn't like he was aiming for her, she was just in the way of the target. She now just regarded him with cold indifference and watchful guarded eyes. Bucky's pretty sure that was Steve's doing.

 

"Stark tends to go a little overboard with the decorating." She shrugged. "It's a daddy issues thing." Sam added though Bucky didn't really count that as an explanation. He looked to Steve who gave a sad smile. "He never really had a proper christmas as a kid so he likes to make up for it." Bucky had heard how much of a jerk Howard had turned out to be so he wasn't entirely surprised by this. Stark was full of crazy quirks that could be traced back to 'daddy issues'. "He's not expecting us to help is he?" He could just imagine how well that would go. Five minutes in and there'd be a fight about colour schemes or something equally insane. "No. We usually just leave him to it."

 

*   *   *

 

The first morning Bucky was woken up by a sudden blast of music he jolted straight up and out of bed, grabbing hold of the knife he had hidden under his pillow and forming a defensive crouch, eyes darting all over for danger. Once he'd established he was in fact the only one in there he slowly got to his feet, his heart rate slowing as the adrenaline subsided. "Jarvis?"   
"Sir has decided to temporarily reprogram me to play Christmas songs instead of my customary wake up." _Right._

 

As Bucky stood there listening he realised that he vaguely recognised the song. It was something he'd heard playing in stores on the few occasions Steve had dragged him out shopping. "How long's this going on for?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "For the rest of the month." _Fucking great._

 

Bucky found himself sat in the kitchen, curled around his third mug of coffee when he was finally joined by Clint. Bucky was about to go into full rant mode when it became apparent that he didn't have his hearing aids in. He gave a vague wave in Bucky's direction before heading straight to the coffee pot. _Lucky bastard._

 

When Steve finally came in, wearing gym clothes, Bucky felt close to exploding. "Get your boyfriend to fix Jarvis." He stated much to Steve's surprises. "Why what's wrong with him?" He looked genuinely concerned. "He plays christmas songs." Steve just laughed. "I'm serious! I was woken up by Rockin Around The Christmas Tree! I nearly had a heart attack!" Steve gave him an amused look. "Jarvis?" He asked. "Sergeant Barnes was woken with a considerable amount of alarm and distress this morning Captain Rogers." The AI replied promptly and Bucky said a silent thanks that he hadn't mentioned the knife. Bucky wasn't technically meant to have weapons yet. Steve didn't seem all that concerned. 

 

*   *   *

 

Bucky had to withhold a groan when it came to movie night. Bucky had never seen any of the films they had to choose from, which was no real surprise, but they had all been christmas films and Bucky was more than sick of Christmas already and it was only a week into December. He'd stood up to leave during the opening credits to 'Love Actually' only for Clint to casually trap him in his seat by planting his legs across Bucky's lap. Bucky sent him a warning glare but the archer had simply grinned at him before turning back to the screen

 

*   *   *

 

Bucky stepped out of the elevator and the first thing he noticed was the sound of christmas music coming from the kitchen. He considered just turning around and going back to his room where it was safe but the need for coffee was strong and with a sigh he took the inevitable plunge further into christmas land.

 

He paused in the doorway, totally unprepared for what he saw. Stark was in there wearing a santa hat and singing away to himself whilst cooking. There was a strong smell of cinnamon in the air and Bucky really didn't know what to make of it all. 

 

He silently made his way into the kitchen and managed to reach the still warm coffee pot undetected. He was halfway to the door before Tony said "Enjoying the show?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm going to need another year of therapy after that." He deadpanned only making Tony chuckle. Apparently all the christmas spirit was good for his Bucky tolerance. "Well bah humbug to you too you grinch." Bucky only understand half of what was said but he was pretty sure he should be offended. 

 

*   *   *

 

"Doesn't any of this bother you?" Bucky and Clint were at the shooting range. 

 

Bucky had been given a very long and specific list of things that were considered to be weapons and were therefore out of bounds until he had the green light from his SHIELD approved shrink. Conveniently for him a bow and arrow hadn't been but on the list, he could only assume that having never previously having used one meant they'd obviously assumed it wasn't an issue. Lucky for him Clint was more than happy to make use of this loophole and show him how to use one. 

 

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "All this Christmas! I mean come on, Stark has gone way over the top." Clint just laughed. "Be grateful he hasn't gotten the snow machine out." Bucky gaped in disbelief only making Clint laugh harder. "Honestly I think we're all just used to it. I mean we've been doing this for years now." He shrugged. Bucky gave a sigh and shot of another arrow, he slowly getting closer to the bullseye, whilst doing his best to ignore the christmas songs that had been wired to play throughout the tower on a loop. 

 

There was a brief lapse of silence before the next song started up. The steady rhythmic thump of Clint's shooting stopped and Bucky turned to find him closer than he'd expected. "Come on Bucky, where's your christmas spirit?" Bucky huffed. "Stark stole it and ate it for breakfast." Clint grinned before taking the bow and quiver off him and laying it down out of the way. "You just need to learn how to enjoy yourself."

 

He took Bucky's hand before slowly starting to rotate the pair of them in a circle. "What are you doing Barton?" He asked wearily. "It's called dancing Barnes, I'm sure you must be familiar with it." He gave a dry laugh, slowly letting Clint move him. It became pretty apparent that Clint had never danced before in his life, they were awkwardly moving around in a circle with their arms swinging around between them. With a sigh Bucky ended up taking the lead, gripping Clint properly before leading him in an awkward waltz that in no way matched the upbeat christmas number. Clint laughed and smiled up at him. "Much better."

 

*   *   *

 

When the pair made it back up to the main level they were instantly greeted by Tony yelling at them from his place on the couch, curled up next to Steve. "No! You have to kiss first." Bucky blinked in utter confusion before turning to Clint who looked just as confused. "What?" Tony just pointed above their heads, a smug smirk playing on his lips. The pair looked up and Bucky groaned. Mistletoe. 

 

"You're ridiculous Stark." Bucky stated before sending a glance at Clint. He shrugged nonchalantly apparently unphased, maybe this was a regular christmas thing. 

 

Bucky lent in and gently pressed a kiss to his Clint's lips. A swift brush of skin that barely registered as contact. It didn't stop the slight breathlessness as they pulled away. "Happy Stark?" Bucky swallowed, turning away before he did something stupid. Tony just grinned at him. "Immensely."

 

*   *   *  
  


Bucky couldn't sleep. It wasn't an unusual occurrence but for whatever reason tonight, it felt worse than normal. He grudgingly headed down to the main floor in search of a distraction. The floor was quiet and dark as he made his way from memory towards the kitchen. He flicked on the light and started up the coffee machine. A plate of christmas cookies had been left cooling on the side and Bucky idly wondered when Stark had finally gone to bed. 

 

He jumped out of his skin when he turned to find Clint sat at the kitchen table with a mug. "What the hell are you doing sitting here in the dark?!" Clint just sat staring at him blankly before shrugging. "Deaf." He stated and Bucky rolled his eyes. _Right plan B then._ He repeated the question in ASL much to Clint surprise. People seemed to forget Hydra had stuffed him with more than just weapons and fighting. 

 

"Couldn't sleep." Clint finally muttered, the words came out slightly slurred. Bucky knew the feeling. With a shrug he took one of the cookies before offering the plate to Clint. He took one with a chuckle. "You know Stark'll kill us when he finds out." Bucky just shrugged again. "Fuck him." He spoke and signed. _Fuck him and his stupid mistletoe and his dumb christmas obsession._

 

The coffee machine whirred to a stop and Clint handed his mug wordlessly to Bucky as he poured his own. 

 

The pair sat in silence for a while just enjoying the others company. That was one of the many things Bucky loved about Clint, they didn't constantly have to be talking. They could be sat for hours in silence but it was never awkward or pressured, they could actually enjoy just being together. 

 

"Sorry about earlier." Clint muttered making Bucky frown. "What?" Clint was blushing a little, something highly uncharacteristic. "The mistletoe. I should have seen it coming." Bucky just gave a shrug. "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't that bad." Clint laughed, shaking his head. "So not how I wanted our first kiss to go." He mumbled. Bucky wasn't sure if he realised he'd actually said that out loud. "How did you see it going?" He was whispering, not that it mattered, Clint couldn't hear him anyway. 

 

Clint just leant across and grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and warm and had a lot more feeling behind it than the last one, Clint's lips moving against his gently yet still managing to pour every fibre of emotion through to Bucky. He'd never felt so loved. 

 

Slowly Clint pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Bucky's. "A little like that." He muttered. Bucky didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking he leant back in and reconnected there lips, trying to do for Clint what he'd just done for him. He was pretty sure it didn't come of even half as good.   

 

When he pulled away Clint was wearing the dorkiest grin he'd ever seen and it filled him with relief. "That works too."  


End file.
